


Thunderstruck

by mrsfrankensteinwinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfrankensteinwinchester/pseuds/mrsfrankensteinwinchester
Summary: I got prompted by simplyshelbs16xoxo on Tumblr! Already uploaded the first two chapters on there, but I will continue to update the Fic on here! This is still unbeta-ed, so all the mistakes belong to me. Oh, the prompt was Sherlolly + Storm. I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. :)Listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fNLEPrNi2A to get into the mood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyShelbs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/gifts).



> I got prompted by simplyshelbs16xoxo on Tumblr! Already uploaded the first two chapters on there, but I will continue to update the Fic on here! This is still unbeta-ed, so all the mistakes belong to me. Oh, the prompt was Sherlolly + Storm. I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. :)  
> Listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fNLEPrNi2A to get into the mood.

 

* * *

Sherlock Holmes stared out of the window, watching the heavy rain drumming down on the streets. Opposing to popular believes, Sherlock Holmes, world’s only consulting detective, did have fears. And one of them was rumbling in the far distance. As the loud thunder slowly faded, a vivid flash of lightning started to brighten up the dark night sky. “Damn it,” Sherlock mumbled into the silence, flinching at the sudden movement. It was a lonely day in October, John and Mary were on vacation, and Mrs. Hudson, his landlady, was out on a date. Sherlock sighed and sank down in his chair. He tried to enter his Mind Palace, but he was startled by the noises around him “That’s it,-” he cursed as the walls of his room were lightened up once more, followed by growling thunder “- I’m calling Molly Hooper.”

* * *

 

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I am not leaving my flat just because you are scared of storms!” Molly groaned.

“Molly please, I am not afraid of thunders,” Sherlock lied, “I am home alone and incredibly bored. Come and help a friend out.”

“You are twenty-six years old! Watch a movie, solve a case, draw a picture, do whatever you want to do! I am not your babysitter.” she reached out for the kettle on her stove, tucking the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

“Fine.” Sherlock sighed and shot a glance at the window behind him, “If you don’t want to come here.” he rose up from his chair.

“I really appreciate your sym-,”

“Then I stop by at your place.” he interrupted.

“Wait what? No! Don’t you dare come over! Sherlock, I warn you, if you show up here I won’t let you come inside,” Molly said.

“Too late, sorry. Already hailed a cab.” Sherlock grinned as he put on his coat and stepped out into the pouring rain, “See you in ten minutes, Hooper.”

Molly stared down at her phone. “This utter arsehole.”

She mumbled angrily before storming into her bedroom to change in something more decent.

* * *

 

“Are you losing your mind?!” Sherlock eyed her in pure disbelieve.

“I am not. But I am quite sure that you are!” Molly replied through gritted teeth.

“Come on, Molly, you are better than that,” he said deprecatingly and reached out for the bowl of sweets on the coffee table.

Molly stopped him by slightly hitting his arm, “No sweets for you until you apologize.”

Sherlock glared at her angrily and her eyes locked with his.

A loud thunder broke the tension between them, causing Sherlock to nearly jump up from the couch.

“You are such a wuss, oh my goodness,” Molly laughed “It is just a thunderstorm! Here, have some chocolate to calm your nerves.” she handed him a candy bar.

“Sometimes, I quite dislike you, Molly Hooper,” he stated with a boyish grin.

“Oh, shut up! I know you are actually in love me,” Molly joked and took a sip of her tea. “You’re not as mistaken as you think you are,” Sherlock mumbled and Molly nearly choked.

“Sorry?” she asked, brows furrowed.

He simply smiled back at her “Nothing.”


	2. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow probably! Reviews are love! <3

* * *

 

 “It is your turn.” Molly said and pointed at the game-board.

Sherlock nodded “I know, I am trying to figure out the best strategy.”

Molly rolled her eyes and rose up from the small sofa, “As long as you are thinking, I’ll go and prepare another cup of tea for us.”

He exhaled soundly as soon as she had left the room, feeling the tense leaving his body. Sherlock closed his eyes, trying to focus on the problem; _he was madly in love with Molly Hooper._  
Of course, this wasn’t shocking news to him. He had known it from the very beginning. The memory of the way she smiled at him when they had first met was the one he loved to relive as often as possible. He would never grow tired of her smile or how her eyes lit up when she told him about her passions.  
Opposing to popular believes, Sherlock Holmes, world’s only consulting detective, did have a heart but he already gave it to Molly Hooper.

“And did you figure out your next move?” Her teasing tone took him back to reality.

“Yes, I did.” he moved the small figurine “I would like to buy the Kings Cross Station.”

“Wise choice, Mister Holmes.” Molly said as he handed her the money.

“Molly?”

“Yes?” she looked up, putting the money down beside her.

“Why won’t you play Cluedo with me?” he asked, almost sheepishly.

“The last time we played Cluedo, you didn’t speak to me for a week, because I won.” Molly reminded him and tossed the dice.

“That was a year ago, and-”

Suddenly darkness was surrounding them.The storm outside was still raging. Heavy raindrops were dropping against the windows and the wind howled through the empty streets.

“Great,” Molly murmured “A Blackout, just what I needed.”

“We should probably put up some candles,” Sherlock remarked.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

He inhaled sharply when she grabbed his shoulder to get some halt as she got up from the couch.

“Here,” she said as she stood safely on her feet, “- take my hand.”

“What for?” Sherlock prompted. His heart was hammering against his chest.

“I am not going to search the kitchen all on my own!” she sounded annoyed.

He took her hand hesitantly, and was surprised by how well it fit into his.

* * *

 

“So, Tom and you; is it serious?” he eyed her in the glimmering candle light.

Molly shook her head, “He is nice and lovely. But he is not the one, you know?”

“Oh. I see, I see.”

Her lips curved into a sad smile. There was something in her gaze. Something that made him wonder if;

“I think it is time for bed.” she sniffled and glared at the old clock on the wall. “It is almost 2 AM.”

“You are right, I should probably head home,” Sherlock agreed.

“Have you looked outside? It is absolutely bucketing down.” Molly pointed towards the window.

“I’ll call a cab.” he said and searched his pockets for his phone. “Must have left it in my coat.” he mumbled and rose up from the couch.

“Sherlock.”

He halted and turned around to look at her, “Yes?”

“Stay.”


	3. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my own heart writing this. Please don't hate me. :D Reviews are love. <3

* * *

 

Sherlock tossed and turned. He tried to get comfortable, wrapping the heavy blanket around his body and adjusting the pillow under his head, he yawned.

“Molly,” he whispered barely audible. He rolled over to look at her. She seemed to be peacefully asleep.

Sherlock sighed and turned around again, not wanting to disturb her. He eyed the window. It was still raining as the moon shone through the heavy clouds. Sherlock slowly got out of bed, stretching. As quiet as possible he crossed the room.

“What are you doing?” Molly mumbled as he put his hand on the door handle.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I can't sleep,” he explained.

Molly sat down, looking at him suspiciously. Her hair was messy and her sleep shirt was loosely hanging around her bare shoulders, exposing her collar bone.

“Come back to bed.” she said and sank down against the pillow.

“Okay.” Sherlock answered and tucked himself under the blanket again.

At first he didn't know what to do when he felt Molly's arms wrap around him. He tried to stay as still as possible, swallowing as he noticed that she was nestling her head against his shoulder. After a while he relaxed, matching his breathing pattern with hers. He drowsed , the sound of her steady breathing and the warmth of her body against his sending him off to sleep.

* * *

 

He was woken by the sound of a loud “Meow”. Confused and surprised by the sudden pressure on his chest, he opened his eyes. Toby eyed him dismissively before jumping off and storming out of the room. Sherlock rose up, finding that the space next to him was empty. He could hear the clattering of crockery and cutlery coming from the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Good Morning.” Sherlock said as he entered the room.

Molly was standing in front of the oven, preparing some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

“Hey there,” she smiled. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” he replied, wondering if she remembered the way they had fallen asleep.

“Are you hungry?” Molly opened the cardboard and took out some plates. She was about to set the table when Sherlock interrupted her, carefully taking the plates from her hands, “Let me.” he said.“It's the least I can do.”

* * *

 

“No way!” she sounded shocked.

“Yes, he did,” Sherlock assured her.

“Are we talking about the same Greg Lestrade?” Molly reached out for the butter. Sherlock handed it over to her, their fingers brushing against each other.

“Yep.” he answered, popping the 'p'.

“I need to call Mary as soon as possible. She is going to love this, oh my.” Molly giggled and took a bite from her toast.

“You are not eating anything,” she remarked, pointing at his plate.

“Not that hungry.”

“Come on, at least eat the eggs and bacon. I got up half an hour earlier, just to make them!” Molly told him, while trying to look as upset as possible.

Sherlock cracked a smile at her, “Anything for you, my dearest Hooper.” he said and started to eat his breakfast.

As soon as they were finished, he volunteered to clean up the dishes. Molly didn't reject the offer, and got herself ready for the day.

“Do you have any plans this afternoon?” Sherlock asked as she returned fixing her ponytail.

“I have a date with Tom. I am meeting his parents.” Molly leaned against the kitchen counter.

Sherlock put the last plate aside to let it dry, and turned over to look at her, “That is,...-?” he furrowed a brow.

“Nice, I guess?” Molly sighed in frustration.

“I bet you will be having a great time,” he assured her.

“Hm,” she hummed, looking quite unsure.

“Well, I should be leaving now. Thank you for your hospitality, I really appreciate it.”

Molly shot a glance at the clock, “Of course, of course... No problem. You know I am always here for you, Sherlock.” she smiled.

“I know, Molly.” he replied, smiling softly.

* * *

 

“I checked the weather forecast, by the way.” She said as he put on his coat. “No thunderstorms tonight.” Molly giggled.

“Very funny, Hooper.” he straightened his coat.

“I am just joking,” she said.

“I know and you are horribly failing.” Sherlock grinned at her.

“Shut up!” Molly laughed, her cheeks flushing.

“Never. I really should leave now. Tom will be here soon, won't he?” Sherlock said, still leaning against the door frame.

Molly nodded, “Yes.”

“Well, thank you again for that amusing evening. I'll see you around.”

“Wait!” she slowly stepped closer.

“What?” he was confused.

She rose herself up on tiptoes to brush a curl of his hair out of his face, “You can't leave like this.”

His heart was racing as her eyes locked with his. He could get lost in those eyes of hers. He realized how close she was standing to him. Sherlock unconsciously bit his lip. She mirrored his move.

“Molly,” he breathed out. Their lips were nearly touching now.

She continued to stare at him, breathing unsteadily.

“Molly.” he carefully placed his hands on her waist drawing her a little closer.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

“You should go,” she whispered against his lips.

* * *

 


	4. Clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't know where this is going. :D But I really do appreciate your comments and kudos! <3

* * *

 

Sherlock looked down at the phone in his hands.

**HEY SHERLOCK! HOW ARE YOU DOING? - JW**

He considered deleting the message, but he knew that John was the only person he could turn to with his problem.

**HELLO JOHN. THINGS ARE A BIT NOT GOOD – SH**

**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME? -JW**

**CALL ME. MARY WANTS TO KNOW AS WELL -JW**

* * *

 

Sherlock was spending the rest of the day playing his violin. He composed a new piece, processing the night with Molly. He duly wrote down note by note, his hand starting to shake as he thought of her hot breath against his lips. Fast, he put this thoughts aside.  
It was early morning, he couldn't sleep. He missed her. The warmth of her body, her scent, her eyes; everything about her. Sherlock grabbed his phone from the nightstand, knowing that he would be regretting it later.

**ARE YOU STILL WITH TOM? -SH**

A few minutes passed before her answer popped up:

**NO. HOME ALONE. - MH**

**HOW DID YOUR DATE GO? - SH**

**QUITE ALRIGHT. HIS PARENTS ARE LOVELY. - MH**

**THAT'S WONDERFUL :) - SH**

He put the phone down besides him and flinched as its loud ringing suddenly started to fill the silence.

“Mol-”

“What's wrong?” she interrupted.

“Nothing. Why are you assuming that there is something off?”

“You never use smileys, Sherlock!” Molly exclaimed sounding a little concerned.

“That's why you are calling? Seriously Molly? What's so bizarre about me using popular texting symbols?”

“Because you never do. Ever!”

“Well, I am full of surprises, aren't I?” he smirked.

“Yes, you are,” she said, more to herself than to him.

“Molly, please forgive me.”

“What are you talking about?” she sounded puzzled.

“My behavior in your hallway.”

“Everything is fine, don't worry. Good Night, Sherlock. See you in chemistry class next Monday,” Molly said before the line went dead.

Sherlock stayed up all night staring at the ceiling, wondering if things between him and her were ever going to be normal again.

* * *

 

Monday arrived and Sherlock was waiting in front of Molly's flat to walk to university with her. He glanced down at his phone; she was already ten minutes late. Sherlock walked up the stairs, being about to knock at her door, he stopped when he heard muffled voices from inside. He backed as the front door was opened and Tom stepped outside.

“Hello Sherlock,” he said shortly as their gazes met.

“See you tomorrow, Darling.” Tom bent down to press a lingering kiss against Molly's lips. She was blushing.

Tom left in silence and Sherlock waited by the door as Molly got her bag.

“I thought you were alone last night?” he prompted, cursing himself for his curiosity.

“He came by when I told him that I couldn't sleep.” Molly explained and closed the door behind her.

“What was keeping you up?” Sherlock asked.

“Let's go.” Molly said, ignoring his question. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs, “We are already late.”

* * *

It was Saturday when everything went downhill.

**CAN I COME OVER? - MH**

**OF COURSE. WHAT'S GOING ON? - SH**

An hour passed without a reply.

**I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU, MOLLY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG. -SH**

He tried calling her, but she didn't pick up. Sherlock started to get nervous. He decided to stop by at Molly's place to check if everything was alright. He was about to leave when the bell rang. Fast he hurried downstairs to open the door.

“Come in.” Sherlock spoke softly and guided her inside, resting his hand on the small of her back.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, he wrapped his arms around her. Pressing soft kisses to the top of her hair, he let her weep against his chest.


	5. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun and pain to write this, oh my goodness. Thank you all for your reviews and Kudos!

 

* * *

“What happened?” Sherlock asked cautiously.

“He... he..” her words were broken off by another loud sob.

“Shh, it is alright. Take all the time you need.” Sherlock drew her closer.

“Tom, he...he was.” she inhaled sharply “- he was in an accident!” Molly cried out.

Tears were streaming down her face as she continued “And it is all my fault!”

“Why would you say something like that, Molly?”

“We were fighting as he was on the way home...he did not pay attention as he crossed the streets because I was yelling at him! All I could hear was a crush, and... silence,-” her voice was wobbly.

Sherlock let his fingers brush over her back, trying his best to calm her, he started to hum the melody he had written for her.

“You can't blame yourself, Molly, it was an accident,” Sherlock whispered as he was finished.

Molly had visibly relaxed, although tears were still shimmering in the corners of her eyes.

She sniffled “I wanted to go and see him in the hospital, but his parents-” her voice was trembling.

"Come,-” Sherlock said and broke the embrace. His shirt was soaked through by her tears, but he couldn't care less. “-let's get some rest.”  

He took her hand and lead her into his bedroom, internally thanking Mrs. Hudson for cleaning up his mess. Carefully he took off Molly's coat and shoes, before he tucked her into bed. She was crying again.

“I will be back in a second,” Sherlock assured her as he left the room to prepare a cup of tea for the two of them.

* * *

 

Sherlock placed the two cups on the nightstand and lay down beside Molly. Her back was turned to him. He eyed the petite figure next to him, her body shaking with every loud sob that filled the silence that had settled upon them. He put an arm around her, and she stopped sobbing for a second, he could see how her body tensed. Gently he drew her closer till her body was pressed against his and his hands rested on her stomach. Sherlock started to hum the melody again as he rested his head on top of hers. The last thing he heard before both of them drifted off to sleep, comforted by each others presence, was Molly whispering “Thank you.”

* * *

 

He awoke by realizing that Molly was no longer in his arms.

“Molly?” he called as he bounced out of bed.

“I am in the living room,” she answered.

Sherlock hurried out of the bedroom to find Molly sitting in his chair reading a book. “I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and I already caused you so much trouble.” she put the book aside

. “Molly Hooper don't you dare think that you are annoying me.” Sherlock sank down in John's chair.

“Tom's parents called,” she said, her voice low.

“And?” “They told me that Tom woke up and he is alright so far,” Molly replied.

“That is good.” Sherlock smiled.

“Yes.” she sighed.

“You can stay here if you want to,” he offered.

“Thank you, Sherlock.” she smiled widely. Her eyes were still red and swollen, and her ponytail had nearly come undone, yet she never looked more beautiful to him.

“Anything for you,” he assured her with a soft smile.

* * *

 

They ordered some take away and Sherlock suggested a movie night. Molly agreed and happily picked out one of her favorite movies.  
Before getting comfortable on the couch, Sherlock handed her one of his old shirts, “It is probably more comfortable to wear this, “he explained as she frowned.

“I will look ridiculous! That is way too big for me,” Molly argued. “Just put it on, you will look gorgeous as always.”Sherlock said as he left the room.

* * *

 

“Why are they singing again?” Sherlock groaned.

“It is a musical, Sherlock, what were you expecting?” she asked, grinning at his annoyance.

“I don't know.” he admitted and rose up from the sofa.

“Where are you going?”

“Making some tea,” Sherlock said as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Do you have chocolate?” Molly asked and paused the movie to join him in the kitchen.

Sherlock was waiting for the water to boil, “Nope, sorry.”

“What? No sweets?” Molly was shocked. She started to search his cupboards.

“Aha!” she exclaimed as she found a package of Ginger Nuts “Knew it!”

Sherlock pouted as she started to eat his precious sweets, “Damn it! These were my last ones.”

“Sharing is caring,” Molly said, sticking her tongue out, before handing him the package.

* * *

 

Molly had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Sherlock didn't dare to move, so he was forced to continue watching another musical movie. The two protagonist were just declaring their unconditional love for one another, when Molly's eyelids fluttered open.

“That is my favourite part.” she said, rubbing her eyes.

“Perfect timing then, Hooper.” Molly snuggled closer to him. Sherlock peaked down at her in adoration as she quietly mumbled the words with each character.

“How often did you watch this movie?” her astonishing ability to recite the entire scene exactly had caught his interest. She took her head off his shoulder to look at him, “10 to 15 times, maybe?” her cheeks were turning red.

“Ah okay, that does explain things,” Sherlock said.

They watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence. Molly at one end of the sofa, Sherlock at the other. He kept glancing at her, admiring the way she looked in his shirt.

“How late is it?” Molly asked as the credits were shown.

Sherlock shot a glance a the clock “3 AM.”

“Time for bed.” she smiled.

* * *

 

Sherlock was startled by loud thunder growling off in the distance.

“Not again.” he heard Molly groan next to him. Then the light was switched on. Molly was sitting up in bed, staring at him,

“Will you be able to sleep?”

He shrugged, “Probably not, but don't be bothered by me.”

“Thank you,” Molly yawned and turned off the light again.

Sherlock lay awake. The sound of the storm keeping him from falling asleep.

“Sherlock?” her fingers were brushing against his back.

“Yes?” he ignored the shivers she was sending down his spine.

“You know why Tom and I fought?”

“No.” he answered unsure.

“Because of you... Tom was jealous,” Molly scoffed.

Sherlock remained silent. His heart was racing.

“He thought that we were having an affair, since I quote: I am a 'lovesick puppy when it comes to the great Sherlock Holmes',” Molly was laughing now, but it wasn't the happy cheerful laugh, Sherlock loved so much. No, it sounded more devastated.

“Can you believe that?” her voice was wobbly, “So I told him that he was losing his mind and that I am not in love with you, but I think both of us knew that I was lying,” she added.

His mind had stopped working. He was receiving too much information that he couldn't progress. Sherlock had went into 'buffering mode' that was what John liked to call it. He stared outside of the window, watching the lightnings brighten up the sky.

“God, I am such an idiot.” Molly got out off bed and stumbled out of the room.

“Molly, wait!” he quickly followed her.

She was already putting on her coat and shoes.

“Are you crazy? You can't leave now, look at the weather!” Sherlock said and grabbed her arm.

“Who cares! Let me go, Sherlock!” Molly growled, tears were rolling over her cheeks.

“No, I won't!” he loosened his grip so that she could turn around to look at him.

“What do you want, Sherlock?” she glared at him.

He furrowed, “What?”

“Why are you doing all of this?” she asked.

“Because you are my friend, Molly,” Sherlock explained.

“Okay. That is the answer I expected, thank you.” her voice was barely a whisper.

“Molly,” he didn't know what to say.

“It is okay, Sherlock, I-” she didn't know what to say either.

“I want you.” he stated and their eyes locked, “I have wanted you since the first day I have met you in the library. You were wearing this ridiculous sweater, but you were so breathtakingly beautiful, you still are.” he stepped closer to her, slowly closing the distance between them. Molly didn't move. Her eyes were widening in shock. “I wanted you that morning in your hallway. Do you know how badly I wanted to do this-?” he leaned down till their lips were nearly touching.

“It was always you, Molly Hooper, and it  always will be." Sherlock promised before closing the gap between them with a soft brush against her lips.

* * *

 


	6. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the grande finale. I had so much fun working on this,my first proper Multi-Chapter Fanfiction! :D Thanks to all of those, who read this, commented and left Kudos, I really appreciate it! <3 If you want to prompt me you can do so on Tumblr @http://mrsfrankensteinwinchester.tumblr.com/  
> Throughout the holidays I will start to put the rest of my works on here, so stay tuned! Anyways, have fun reading the last chapter, just pure Fluff.

* * *

 

It was short and sweet, but yet it meant so much. Sherlock rested his forehead against hers, smiling at her fondly.

“I am in love with you.” he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You still need to ask me out on a date,” Molly giggled.

“Really?” Sherlock drew back.

“Of course,” she insisted, crossing her arms in front of her body.

“Well then.” Sherlock got down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” Molly burst out in laughter.

He furrowed a brow at her, “Asking you out on date?”

“You are such an idiot.” Tears were shimmering in her eyes.

“Molly Hooper, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” he asked with a boyish smile dancing upon his lips.

“Naturally and now get up here so I can kiss you properly.”

Sherlock rose up and lifted her up from the ground, while spinning her around, he pressed sloppy kisses all over her face, before his lips were finally brushing against hers in a passionate kiss.

Outside the storm was raging, but the two of them couldn't care less. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short, but my first idea included a lot more Drama and I didn't want you to go through all of the pain again, lol. :D


End file.
